Generally, real-time systems such as wireless baseband (BB) systems are data-flow systems. In data-flow systems, sequential data symbols, such as symbols in a radio frame, are usually different, and are typically moved from a shared memory location to a specific memory location for deterministic computations. Shared memory is typically located far from where such computations are performed, and specific memory is typically located near where such computations are performed.
In a wireless BB system, multiple users are supported with different radio resource allocations. These different allocations can be computed as a group, with some restrictions, in a single instruction, multiple data (SIMD) system. SIMD computations require a large amount of data movement, manipulation, and reorganization to support SIMD instructions, which increases power consumption, and requires extra memory to hold redundant copies of data in multiple places. Scheduling tasks in a large SIMD processor may be more complex. Further, algorithms must be created and compiled to utilize SIMD efficiently. As a result, although large SIMD processors can theoretically increase performance of data-flow systems, it is impractical and difficult to obtain these performance increases.